Jarod Harding
Jarod Harding is the former military doctor turned emergency intern and the attending physician is the second love interest appearing in Is It Love? Blue Swan. Appearance Jarod is a 32-year-old man who has ash brown hair and stubble. He has blue-gray eyes. He has a muscular build and fair skin. Jarod has three outfits on his portrait and is usually seen wearing his uniform, Jarod wears a deep blue, long-sleeved shirt under his blue scrubs along with a black necklace with a pirate skull pendant. Like William, he wears his stethoscope draped over his neck and two pens in his breast pocket. His ID is also on his breast pocket. In his first casual outfit, Jarod wears a bluish-gray v-neck short sleeved shirt with three buttons up at the top along with the same silver necklace. He wears khaki cargo jeans accompanied by a brown belt and brown shoes. His pirate skull pendant from his necklace is now exposed. His third outfit was his second casual outfit which was seen on one of the promotional ads. A black rider jacket with gray zippers on each side, a white short-sleeved undershirt, pale blue jeans with a black belt around the waist and black biker boots. The player also mistook his rider jacket for being a leather jacket. Along with this outfit, he wears a large silver ring on his left ring finger. * When Jarod practices Karate at the dojo, he was shirtless and wears only karate pants with a black belt. Jarod was muscular in appearance as well as he gained six-packed abs which surprises the player from his revealed appearance. * His shirtless portrait has him wearing only a pair of khaki jeans with matching two buttons on the waistline. The jeans he wore is the khaki cargo jeans he wore at his first outfit. Personality Jarod appears to be serious yet very charismatic. He is shown to be very concentrated until he meets the character face to face in the hallways in which he loses track of his schedule whilst talking to her. When at the bar, he is shown talking to other surgeons. When the player approaches him, he seems calm and only speaks to the player through his eyes. He can also be strict at times when he treats Tatiana's serious injuries and also tells the player to follow her supervisor despite the latter's horrible management and threatens the player if he was her supervisor he would give warning letters if she does not follow his orders. In Chapter 2, despite his occupation being an emergency intern, Jarod is also a karate practitioner who practices karate under his Japanese sensei Master Onizuka which surprises the player from his revealed appearance and she even calls him a karate guy. In Chapter 3, it was revealed that he has conflicts on his schedules when he had no time to spend with the player because of his work and has no free time. He also dislikes her to know about his former occupation as a military doctor which he deemed as complicated. From Chapter 6 onward, Jarod seems to have interest on the player because of her potential to practice karate and during operations at the hospital. During the events of Chapter 7, Jarod also shown to be a little bit jealous when he saw both William and the player together which leads him to spar with her at the dojo, resulting him getting defeated and continues his interest to the player and her actions. In the eleventh chapter shows the player finally thinks about Jarod instead of William even after they were officially dating at the end of Chapter 7 and during their encounter with him at the Border between the United States and Mexico where he is on his way to Tanzania in Chapter 10, Jarod became strange to the player upon their meeting. But on Chapter 16, despite his personality, Jarod truly hides his feelings towards the player and became jealous upon seeing her talking to William, which indicates he's being affected due to his feelings for her which caused him and the player to have a complicated situation between them. This soon changes in Chapter 18 where both are now officially dating only to be disrupted by his ex-girlfriend Neema Walker at the end of the same chapter. In Chapter 20, Jarod's relationship with the player became more complicated than the last previous chapters which also allows Neema to berate the player from being rejected. In his ending in chapter 22, Adrian hears Neema tell her friend that she lied about sleeping with Jarod to break him and the player up which results in him, Sophia and the player to rush to the airport to tell him. He misses his flight to catch the next one with the player after she decides to go with him to Tanzania. After they get home they make love and await to leave to Tanzania together. Trivia *Jarod is the chosen love interest to be promoted in Blue Swan. The other one is Gabriel Simons during the promotion of Carter Corp prior to the other love interests main routes. *Jarod is also a parody version of Jin Kazama from the Tekken series which also references his live-action counterpart in the flop Tekken (2010 film) being portrayed by Japanese-American actor and martial artist Jon Foo. **Interestingly, both men wear karate pants during fights as Jarod only wears this during his practice in karate. *Jarod's main appearance is based on Casey Bowman the main protagonist of the Ninja film series which he is portrayed by actor Scott Adkins. *He's the second love interest to have a military background, the first one being Jake Stewart. Category:Blue Swan Category:Male Category:Love Interests Category:Protagonists Category:Doctors Category:Ex-Military Category:Playable Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Athletic